What are Friends for?
by Tahsara
Summary: What are friends for? Kagome can't figure that question out. Her friends leave her to go on dates, have fun, and just forget about her. But what happens when Koga and Sesshomaru decide that she needs to have a good time? Still don't own them!
1. DEAL!

"Kagome!" "What is it Sango?" "I'm going out again."

That's the same thing that she'd been hearing for months! Everyday her friends would leave and she'd stay home. It was so boring being alone in the apartment that the three girls lived in and she was the only one that never had anywhere to go!

'Maybe I should go out tonight.' Kagome thought curiously.

'No. Then who would watch the apartment? I'll just stay here like every night…. Yep, that's what I'm going to do, stay home and be bored again!'

The doorbell rang and there in the doorway stood her two best guy friends in the world!

"Koga! Sesshou! What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be out having fun like Sango and Kikyo?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his usual nickname and shook his head.

"Kagome, you've been stuck in this apartment for months! It's time to go and have some fun! You don't have a say in this."

That's all it took and Kagome was attached to the couch. Koga growled slightly and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"We really should've remembered that she'd do this." They both shook their heads and moved in on their young friend.

20 minutes later

"I don't want to leave though!" Kagome whined from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"We told you that you didn't have a say in this!" Koga laughed standing behind Sesshomaru to look at Kagome's face.

"I've got a deal for you. If you don't have fun tonight we'll stay home with you whenever you want, but if you do have fun you have to come out with us and have fun whenever we want. Deal?" Kagome thought this over and smiled brightly.

"DEAL!"

Tahsara: Yay! Another story! More reviews!

Sesshou: (Just waking up) Great... Now I have to deal with a very hiper girlfriend! Thanks! Thanks a lot!

Kagome/Sango: Awwww! They love eachother!

InuYasha: Feh! Love is just a stupid emotion! A human emotion!

Tahsara: Sesshou! He just said what you were supposed to say!

(Sesshomaru leaps at InuYasha and they go rolling out the door)

Miroku: Well, now that they're gone... read and review!


	2. Knock out!

By now Sesshomaru and Koga had gotten sick of hearing her whine and had stopped at a bar.

"Kagome, do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear you whine the whole way?" Koga growled sipping his beer.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and Sesshomaru laughed at the evident argument about to happen.

"You are so childish!" Koga hissed.

"Well at least I loosen up stupid ass!" Kagome snapped.

Now Sesshomaru was struggling to not laugh out loud at the scene the two were making! They continued making stupid comments until they heard Sesshomaru bust out laughing!

"Well, I'm glad you find her calling me a stupid ass so damn funny! Maybe I'll just leave!" Koga stomped out of the bar leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to watch him disappear.

"Well, lets go. He'll find us if he wants to. I know this place that you'll love, and it's right down the street." Sesshomaru stated taking Kagome's hand and leading her out of the bar.

Kagome looked around at all of the people wondering around the streets and spotted her friend's boyfriend, Miroku!

"Hey, Miroku! What are you doing out here without Sango? I thought you two were on a date." Kagome asked hugging the only other friend of hers that was a guy.

"She went to get you but I guess you're already having fun with Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded and hugged Sesshomaru successfully trapping his arms.

"Kagome, lets get moving. I really want to have you to myself tonight." Sesshomaru smirked causing Kagome to blush wildly.

Miroku grinned. He knew Sesshomaru had feelings for Kagome, and he was a lot more fun when Kagome was around. Miroku waved to his friends and stalked off down the street with intent of telling Sango what was going on between their friends. Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome's arms and took her hand again leading her to a very interesting club. It was called 'The Vixen' and it had a reason for being called that. Most of the girls that came here didn't have dates and would get really drunk and go home with men they didn't even know. They walked into the club and were bombarded with men and women! The men looked Kagome over hungrily and tried to pry her away from Sesshomaru. They didn't get to her at all, because Sesshomaru pulled her through the crowd and over to the bar. Unfortunately that didn't stop the women that were after Sesshomaru. One woman got brave enough and walked right up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey baby! Why don't you ditch this little bitch and take me home instead?" She had long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and of course big boobs.

Kagome got up and slapped her! "Don't you ever call me bitch! At least I'm not whoring myself out to men!"

This made the girl very mad. She stood up and swung at Kagome just barely missing! Kagome kneed the girl in her stomach and punched her in the face when she started to go down! Sesshomaru had been watching this in shock until Kagome punched the girl and had decided then to step in. He quickly grabbed Kagome and led her out leaving security to handle everything else. Once they were a good distance away from the club he pulled her to him and crushed his lips into hers! Kagome was shocked to say the least but eventually melted into the kiss.

He pulled away and looked into her dazed brown eyes. "That was so hot. I love you Kagome." Kagome quickly snapped out of her shock and stared at him.

"You love me? (nod) Oh Sesshou! I love you to!" Sesshomaru once again crushed his lips to hers and they stayed like that until a certain ex-boyfriend interrupted…………

Tahsara: So what do think is going to happen next Kagome?

Kagome: I don't know! Maybe the author will update soon.

Tahsara: Hopefully! I can't wait to long!

InuYasha: Sesshomaru! Your girlfriend is the stupidest girl I've ever met!

Sesshou: Yours isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch either InuYasha

InuYasha: ...SO!

Shippo: Well, ummm... review!


	3. Another Fight and More Makeout

"Kagome! Why are you kissing my brother when you should be kissing me! What's with you!" InuYasha yowled storming down the alleyway to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were.

Kagome broke away from Sesshomaru's arms and walked up to InuYasha with an evil smile crossing her beautiful face. The smile even made Sesshomaru cringe.

"Do you want to get purified, or do you want to go back to Kikyo and leave us alone? It's your choice InuYasha." InuYasha didn't even flinch and slapped Kagome!

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you little bitch! You got that or do I need to repeat myself!" Sesshomaru had his little brother by his neck in seconds and held him two feet off of the ground.

Kagome stood up from where she had been knocked down and saw Kikyo running towards them, pistle in hand!

"Put him down Sesshomaru! I'll shoot!" Kikyo hissed cocking the gun for good measure.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo as calm as ever and in one swift movement had the gun in her hand with Kikyo unconscious on the ground next to InuYasha. Sesshomaru had to lean on the wall to realize what had just happened.

"Did you just take those two out on your own without my help? (nod) I thought you were hot before, but this is way over my expectations! Kagome, would you be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked, very hopefully.

Kagome blushed so much that you could even see it in the dark! She nodded enthusiastically and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Sesshomaru! Who knew that just one night out of the apartment would get me dating my long time crush! Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru's reaction, and started giggling uncontrollably when she saw his blush.

At this point Sesshomaru was almost positive that he had to tell her that he'd liked her since they were kids, but then she had said she'd liked him for a really long time.

He settled on telling her in his own little way. He leaned in and captured Kagome in another kiss!

Kagome was in pure heaven. She was kissing the guy of her dreams and she was dating him! Things just couldn't be better, or could they……

"You know Kagome, I've liked you since we were kids. I fell in love with you, and I beat InuYasha up after he dumped you. He was here trying to get you back and away from me. I'm just glad you wanted to stay here." Sesshomaru purred in her ear making her want him even more!

(Tahsara: Do I have to? Sango: Yes you do! I know that you and Sesshomaru are dating but you have to do this. Tahsara: Fine… but I won't like it.)

Sesshomaru could smell the lust all over her and it was making him want her really bad! He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer!

"Kagome, do you really want me?" Kagome looked up at him and saw the need in his eyes. Did she want him? What did… oh!

"You mean…? (nod) Yes, I do want you."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up and he picked her up and headed towards his home. It took him abut 2 minutes flat to get there with his demon speed and he kicked the double doors open. Servants looked up to see their master walking by with a woman attached to him.

One of his servants, Ayame, walked up and saw the young woman. She, unlike the other servants, knew that this girl was Kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru desperately wanted her and Ayame knew that he was going to get her tonight. Ayame giggled at the thought of having little Sesshomarus run around that house.

"No one is aloud to see me this evening, is that clear Ayame? You are in charge of keeping the servants away from my room, unless there is someone very important here to see me or you." Ayame blushed a little and nodded.

Obviously, Sesshomaru knew that she and Koga had been dating for a while now and was referring to her that if he came she had to put someone else in charge.

Sesshomaru made his way to his room and for the rest of the night you could hear moaning and their names being screamed out.

Tahsara: (looks over at Sesshou and growls)

Sesshou: What's wrong with her, Sango?

Sango: Well, you and Kagome did it so she's feeling very jealous. Sesshomaru, I wouldn't get near her if I were you!

Sesshou: Tahsara? You shouldn't be jealous. You're the only one that I truly love, in your series. (Looks nervously at fan girls that have gathered outside) What are they doing here?

Tahsara: (evil smile) I brought them here. I thought that they'd want to hear that from you.

Sesshou: Ummm… **_RUN AWAY! _**(Disappears as fan girls come in chasing him around the house)

Kagome: (Looks nervously at the InuYasha/Kagome fans that have surrounded her) Hey, if we're all in trouble then you should be to Tahsara!

Tahsara: Name one thing that I've done wrong!

Kagome: (snaps fingers and lawyers appear) You never wrote a disclaimer.

Tahsara: (looks terrified) Hey guys. Long time no see. (Disappears as lawyers come at her. She runs away with her stories held to her chest) Okay! I don't own any of the InuYasha characters! (Lawyers disappear and Tahsara attacks Kagome)

Sango: Review!


	4. I'm pregnant!

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling light headed and in pain. That's when she realized she'd slept with Sesshomaru!

"Oh my god! I can't believe that I did that! I was a virgin for kami's sake! Mou, I'm really doomed!" Kagome moaned, waking Sesshomaru up. He thought it had all been a dream, but obviously it had been real. Very real.

"Morning beautiful. I guess you're not a virgin anymore, huh?" Sesshomaru asked guiltily. Kagome smiled apologetically and patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad it was you and not someone that I didn't trust. It's okay, I just hope I don't get pregnant." Kagome said getting nervous when Sesshomaru looked panicked, "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Why do you look so panicked?"

'I forgot that there was a chance of her getting pregnant! She'll hate me if she gets pregnant! She's only 22 for kami's sake!' Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself and turned back to Kagome. "What if you do get pregnant? Will you hate me?"

"No! I could never hate you! You love me right? (nod) You'd do anything for me, right? (another nod) Then what's wrong? If I get pregnant then you'll have to help me with the baby that's all! Oh god! What's Sango going to think of this?" Kagome shrieked, startling Sesshomaru.

Kagome jumped up, put all of her clothes back on, and made a mad dash for the door. Sesshomaru got dressed to and met her outside the door, laughing when he saw Ayame and Koga coming down the hallway. That wasn't Kagome or Koga's reaction though.

"What are you doing here, Kagome? … Oh god, you didn't. Tell me you didn't sleep with Sesshomaru!" Koga yelped, "You were a freaking virgin! Why him, he's like my best friend!"

Kagome looked upset after that. She buried her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder and started crying. She was going to hear this from all of her friends today and Koga was the first to yell at her! Sesshomaru glared at Koga and stroked Kagome's hair trying to calm her, but she only cried more!

"I'm going home Sesshomaru. I'll see you later, okay?" Kagome didn't wait for his reply and took off out the door. Sesshomaru growled at Koga and walked away leaving a very guilty wolf youkai behind.

3 days later

Kagome had stayed inside for 3 days now and it was getting really dull. Sango had stayed home the first day with her and left after that, saying that she needed to be outside with real people and not soaking up depression from her. Now she sat in front of the TV trying to focus. That is until the doorbell rang…

Sesshomaru stood waiting when she opened the door and smiled when she looked at him questioningly.

"I came by to see if you wanted to come out with me tonight. I haven't been out in 3 days and I know you haven't so how about it?" Kagome giggled and grabbed her jacket walking out and locked the door. She stood up taller and kissed his cheek, laughing when he smirked.

"So where are we going, handsome? Dinner, movie, another club? I'll go anywhere with you." Kagome said happily taking his hand. Sesshomaru could smell that she was pregnant and he wanted to make her, his permanently.

"Well, I thought that we would go for a walk in the park and have a little fun. Like we did when we were kids." Sesshomaru laughed checking to see if the ring was still in his pocket. Kagome smacked him lightly on the arm and giggled.

They made their way to the park all the while talking, laughing, and play fighting. When they finally got to the park they started chasing each other around through the trees. It was Sesshomaru who was after Kagome though and he was getting anxious. He caught her and pinned her to the ground, they sat there for a split second before kissing.

"Kagome I need to tell you something." Sesshomaru said barely above a whisper, "You're pregnant." Kagome's eyes shot open and she pinned him to the ground.

"**_I'm_** **_what_**? Did you just say that I was pregnant?" Kagome screamed, "I can't believe it! I'm pregnant! What's my mom going to think of this, and Sango! What am I going to tell her? How could this happen? Oh wait, we did that." All the while Sesshomaru had struggled out from under her and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Kagome? Look, I know we've really screwed up but I know how to make it better for both of us. Kagome, will you marry me?" complete silence followed his question. Kagome was shocked out of her mind! The guy of her dreams just asked her to marry him!

"Oh Sesshomaru. I don't know what to say, except **_YES!_** I'll marry you because I love you so very much! This is the happiest day of my life!" Kagome cheered, tackling him and kissing him lovingly. Sesshomaru was thrilled not only did she say yes but she said she loved him, again!

"Kagome, there'll be plenty of time for this on our honeymoon! Until then, we'll just have to do with kissing. Unless…" Sesshomaru trailed off seeing her turn red in the face.

"Nope, not until our honeymoon, Sesshomaru. Now lets take that walk that you brought me all the way out here for." Kagome said standing and helping Sesshomaru to his feet.

3 weeks later

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing in the basement? Everyone is almost here!" Kagome called, looking down the dark stairway in search of her fiancé.

"I don't want to face your family Kagome! What if they find out that you're pregnant before you tell them? They'll kill me!" Sesshomaru yelled from the basement. He was a little nervous about seeing Mr. Higurashi again. They hadn't exactly gotten along when they met, so Sesshomaru wasn't sure how the human would act now.

"You don't want to see my father do you Sesshomaru? (no answer) I know you can hear me. We live together now, remember? Hey, I met your family and I had no problem with them! I even got your mom and dad back together!" Kagome snapped fuming. She knew Sesshomaru and her dad didn't get along, but this was a party to celebrate their engagement! She wouldn't let their old arguments ruin this!

Finally, Sesshomaru came out of the basement and gave Kagome a pleading look. She shook her head and dragged him up the stairs to get ready. She left him with Ayame and ran back down the stairs to await her guests.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door to reveal everyone that she had invited including Koga. They all walked inside smiling and talking completely missing Kagome, who was fine with that. She was waiting on Sesshomaru to come down the stairs.

"Hello Kagome! It's wonderful to see you again! I was wondering, do you really want to marry this guy? I mean, I've been asking you out since middle school and you completely ignored my offers and went off with this guy's brother! I'm…" Hojo stopped mid sentence seeing Kagome start to get angry.

"If you ever say anything remotely close to that again, I throttle you! I love Sesshomaru and I'm going to marry him! I don't need some preppy boy's opinion!" Kagome snarled, slapping Hojo and stalking towards the stairs.

Kagome's family and friends surrounded Hojo anger gleaming in their eyes. Kagome's mother stepped forward and stared Hojo straight in the eyes.

"My baby girl is finally happy and you ask her if she's sure about the man she wants to marry? How much of a bastard are you! I'll be sure to tell Sesshomaru about what you said if Kagome doesn't first!" with that said she took her place in the crowd. Kagome's father stepped forward next.

"Don't you ever question my daughter's decisions! She chose someone she loved and she's going to be loved I can assure you! Sesshomaru is a good man and he'll take good care of my baby girl!" He yelled. Kagome had been standing at the top of the stairs listening to what they had to say to Hojo, and she was almost in tears! They actually liked that she chose Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru walked behind her and held his hand out for her to take. She gladly took it and they walked down the steps to the crowd that had surrounded Hojo.

"Don't kill him, Daddy. He was just being stupid. He knows what will happen if he says it to any of us ever again." Kagome growled, sending a cold glare in Hojo's direction. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook Mr. Higurashi's hand.

"It's good to see you, sir." Sesshomaru said politely. Mr. Higurashi nodded and hugged Kagome tightly.

"I thought that you wouldn't get married for a while there. Instead here you are, marrying the man you love. I'm so proud of you Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said breaking into tears. Kagome giggled and patted her mother's shoulder gently.

"Save this for the wedding, Mom. This is the party to celebrate the engagement. Speaking of engagements, I heard a certain someone was getting married to Miroku?" Kagome said, turning to Sango who was blushing and nodding.

"We're getting married. Miroku said that I was the only woman he would ever truly love, and asked me to marry him two weeks ago." Sango said smiling, while Miroku stood beside her with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"So we're all getting married!"

Tahsara: Okay, sorry about not updating for a while!

Sesshou: Yeah, she's been getting ready to go on vacation and she's been doing her homework.

Tahsara: Do you want to do it mister show off?

Sesshou: Umm… no.

Tahsara: Thought so. Anyway, the reviews that I've been getting are great! Even though there aren't many. I'd like to wish animelover145 a very happy b-day for 3/31/06! I think she's my most resent reviewer.

Sesshou: Maybe you need to do what you did on your other story?

Tahsara: That's a good idea! Hey, what ever happened to the fan girls?

Sesshou: I shoved them in the garage with Kagome.

Tahsara: Well, maybe we should let them out. Unless they're already out…

Sango: Don't even think like that!

Miroku: What if I told you that I accidentally let them out?

Sesshou: Please, tell me you're joking!

Miroku: Good luck.

(Fan girls charge in and attack Sesshou. Kagome walks in with a rope)

Tahsara: Hey Kagome! Long time no see. You're still mad about the whole garage thing aren't you?

(Kagome attacks and her and Tahsara disappear.)

Miroku/Sango/Shippo:Review!


	5. Read this

Listen up! If you want to see more chapters go up then I want a least 10 reviews! This takes a lot of patience to write and it doesn't help when I don't get many reviews! I thought you guys liked my stories! Until I get more reviews this story is on hold!

REVIEW! Tahsara


	6. The Birth

I forgot to tell everyone that Kagome and Sesshomaru did mate that night and that Kagome is a youkai now. Just thought I'd let everyone know.

Kagome had been really moody ever since the party and Sesshomaru was starting to go insane! Sure, he had been the one to get her pregnant, but if he had known that this was going to happen then he would have waited! He glanced outside of his study and slammed the door when he saw her coming!

"SESSHOMARU TAISHO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kagome screamed through the closed door. "Please open the door Sesshomaru. I need to talk to you, and it's really important."

Stupidly, he opened the door and got attacked the moment that he did! All of his fan girls were standing there staring at him while Kagome looked truly pissed. He didn't know what to be more scared of: the screaming fan girls, or his very dangerous fiancé!

"What are they doing here Sesshomaru? I really don't like them being here at all, and if they don't leave I'll hurt them and you." Kagome warned.

Sesshomaru didn't doubt her for a second either. He knew that she meant every word, and he knew that she was very capable of hurting him! He shoved the girls out very quickly and stood in front of the now smiling Kagome.

'I don't like her mood swings at all. They're really starting to scare me, because I've never seen such a dangerous pregnant woman! Oh well, I'll just have to put up with them for a few more days.' Sesshomaru thought relieved somewhat with that thought. Unfortunately, Kagome's smile had twisted into an evil grin while he was thinking and now he was terrified!

"Please don't hurt me Kagome! I'll be good I swear!" Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and felt bad for doing this to him, but he had been the one to get her pregnant. (Sound familiar?)

"Sesshomaru, get up. You look pathetic down there cowering from me." Growled Kagome looking away.

Sesshomaru stood up carefully and wrapped his arms around her gently. Suddenly Kagome screamed and started breathing in pants!

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" Sesshomaru snapped very worried about his mate suddenly.

"The baby is coming Sesshomaru! It doesn't want to wait anymore; we need to get to the hospital right now!" Kagome screamed.

At the hospital 

Sesshomaru sat just outside of the delivery room, because the doctors had said that it was not good for a youkai father to watch his mate give birth. He understood that, because he knew that if he heard Kagome screaming he would attack everyone in there to protect her. Unfortunately, he had been sitting out there for an hour and he was getting jumpy and not just from the 14 cups of coffee he'd had. The doctor stepped out of the delivery room with a bright smile on his face and looked at Sesshomaru.

'I'll claw that look off of his face if he keeps smiling at me.' Sesshomaru thought sadistically.

"Mr. Taisho? (Nod) Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said smiling even wider.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment to let it sink in that he was a father to a baby girl and when it did sink in he was overjoyed.

He pushed past the doctor and ran into the delivery room. Kagome sat there with a small bundle held gently in her arms. She looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded her head for him to come closer. When he did he was mystified with his daughters beauty. She had Kagome's shining blue eyes, his silver hair, and both of their markings.

"Oh Kagome. She's beautiful. I can't believe that we made such a beautiful little girl." Sesshomaru whispered, looking into his daughters shining blue eyes.

"I'm glad you like her because she's going to live an eternal life like us. Since I've been such a pain Sesshomaru I want you to name her it's only fair." Kagome said happily.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. He was very happy that he was going to get to name their daughter and he had the perfect name in mind.

"Alright, I want to name her Rin. The name reminds me of a little girl that I used to know. She followed me everywhere that I went until she was 18. She left and a short time after she did I was told that she had been killed. I want our daughter to have the same courage she did though, only I want her to be smarter." Sesshomaru finished taking their daughter Rin in his arms.

Kagome looked on from her bed truly glad that she had given birth to his child, and that she was getting to watch this adorable scene unfold! Sesshomaru saw Rin give Kagome a curious look and snickered silently, Rin would learn about her mother very soon.

_3 months later_

Sesshomaru sat perfectly content with Rin resting in his arms while Kagome rushed around the room looking for god knows what. She had been like this since they had woken up this morning and he still didn't know why she was like this. He looked down at Rin and gave her a questioning look, but she only giggled.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing? It's been killing me all morning, and Rin can't answer my questions. So either I keep bothering you or you tell me what you're doing that is so important that you can't pay attention to me and Rin." Sesshomaru growled pouting.

"I've been looking for my engagement ring. I can't find it anywhere in here." Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru started laughing hysterically, and that ticked Kagome off. Rin watched as her mother turned red and started giggling, and this made Kagome even worse!

"What's so funny? I just want to find the ring that you gave me, and all you can do is laugh at me! Tell me just what is so damn funny?" Kagome yelled, making Rin cry and Sesshomaru growl.

"If you have to know then, I found it by the sink. You left it there after whatever you did and I picked it up. Here take it and help me calm Rin down." Sesshomaru growled tossing the ring to her and nuzzling Rin's cheek.

Kagome caught it and walked over and kissed Rin on the forehead. Rin stopped crying and started giggling again, but Kagome and Sesshomaru had been caught in each other's gazes. They both smiled and moved closer together almost forgetting Rin was still in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru placed Rin in her cradle and ran back to Kagome quickly scooping her up and crushed his lips to her's.

Rin watched in awe as her parents kissed happily and soon she was bored with the romantic moment. So she turned to her toys and started playing with them and making them kiss. Of course Kagome saw this and started giggling into their kiss.

"What in the world are you laughing about?" Kagome pointed at Rin and Sesshomaru was shocked out of his mind to see his 3-month-old daughter making her toys kiss! "No! She is way to young to be making anything kiss! I don't approve of this at all, she shouldn't be seeing this yet!"

"Sesshomaru, it's good for a babies to see that their parents love each other very much. My parents kissed all of the time in front of me as a baby. Look how I turned out." Kagome purred.

Sesshomaru nodded in defeat and kissed her again. Their wedding was in a few days and he didn't want her to remember that they had to be separated for 2 days before their wedding. Unfortunately, he forgot the part about her being able to read his mind.

"Oh no! I forgot that we had to be separated before the wedding! I have to go back to my apartment Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelped.

"No don't leave me here all alone! You don't have to go, really! They don't have to know that we didn't separate before the wedding, please don't leave Kagome!" Sesshomaru begged, grabbing on to her leg like a child.

"Sesshomaru, we have to separate and besides you'll have Rin with you." Sesshomaru gave this some thought and clung tighter to her leg.

"Take me with you!" Sesshomaru pleaded, making Rin giggle.

Kagome gave up and called for Ayame and Kouga to help her. They came and started laughing at her situation, but helped her anyway. After they had Sesshomaru held back Kagome made a break for the front door. Once she was safely out of the house she found Sango waiting for her in the car.

"To think I was just about to come up there and drag you out of that room. Did Sesshomaru hold you up? (Nod) Miroku did the same thing this morning when I told him that I had to leave. It's sad really when they resort to begging to make you stay in the house. Well, come on lets get back to the apartment before Sesshomaru breaks loose and drags you back in there." Sango giggled, taking Kagome's things and loading them into the trunk of her car.

Kagome gave the enormous house one last look before getting into the car and driving away.

Tahsara: Well, I think that was a pretty good chapter. Don't you Sesshou?

Sesshou: Yes! It sure was! Don't let the fan girls back in please!

Sango: It really is pathetic; I mean what you've reduced him to.

Tahsara: As long as he stays on my good side I won't release the fan girls. It's as simple as that.

Kagome: Where did Inuyasha's fan girls go? They were with Sesshomaru's crowd.

Tahsara: They met an untimely restraining order. They were really starting to get violent!

Sesshou: Review! Help me please!


	7. The Humans

Sesshomaru was extremely bored. No one could be as bored as he was right now. Not even his little girl Rin could be as bored as he was at this point. He glanced over at her and she laughed at his poor unhappy face. He pouted which caused her to laugh harder and rolled over on the floor.

"You don't know how boring it is with out you right now. You're just a baby anything can entertain you." He growled unhappily. Rin watched him with amusement glowing in her dark blue eyes. "Stop watching me Rin. You may be my daughter, but you're starting to annoy me."

'Well, I may be your daughter, but you honestly have no idea father. So watch it I have potential.' She thought quietly. Sesshomaru heard this echo through her thoughts, and cringed silently noting to himself to treat her better.

-(Line)-

Kagome was once again locked in the house, and she didn't plan on leaving. She lazily picked the remote up and flipped through until she found an interesting, and it was an interview with Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Taisho many women seek you out for your looks and money, but do you have any certain girl in mind?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, there is one girl. She is one of my close friends and she was even before my father became rich and famous. If she's watching this she'll know who she is because she stuck with me in the worst times and she is my only friend besides Sango that is a girl. She beautiful in every way, and her eyes are dark blue like the night sky." Sesshomaru sighed wistfully.

"It seems this young lady has you quite captivated then? Can I ask of her name?" the interviewer asked hopefully.

"I do not wish for my stalkers to hunt her down and kill her, so no you can not. I will have her though, and no one will take her from me, ever." Kagome turned the TV off and ran for the door grabbing her jacket and her keys on the way out of the small apartment. She jumped into her blue hummer and took off towards Sesshomaru's home.

"I can't believe I've never seen that show before! He really does love me!" she squealed happily missing the red light. She looked out the passenger window just in time to see the on-coming semi, but it was to late to pull out of its path! "Oh god no! I can't die now! I have a baby girl and the man I love now!"

The semi hit her head on and everything went black.

-(Line)-

Sango was on her way home when she saw a huge accident. At first she didn't think much of it, but then she saw Kagome's blue hummer in there!

"Oh damn! Please don't let her be hurt!" Sango prayed helplessly. She pulled over and jumped out of her Saturn. She shoved people aside and spotted someone hovering over a body in front of Kagome's car. She ran over to them and saw that the body was Kagome's!

"Hey what're you doing back here? Do you know that girl?" an officer asked. Sango nodded shakily and turned to him. "If you're wondering what happened to her then let me explain. She ran a red light and a semi hit her car pretty bad. We aren't sure if she'll make it."

Sango went into a full-blown panic! What was she going to tell Sesshomaru? What if Kagome died? She whimpered at the thought and turned to the officer with tears streaking down her face.

"What are her chances of surviving this, sir? She's my best friend and she has a fiancé and a daughter by him. We all need her." She whimpered sadly. The officer guided her towards the totaled hummer and explained that the semi hadn't hit the side she was on so she had a good chance of surviving, but she had gone into shock. "So if she snaps out of her shock she'll survive?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes but this is a serious case of shock. She went into shock about 10 minutes ago and she still hasn't snapped out of it. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Miss." The officer replied sadly. Sango went back over to Kagome's unmoving form and touched her shoulder. That's when she remembered that Kagome was a youkai! "Listen. I think you should call her fiancé and tell him that she was in a serious accident. Maybe he can bring her out of that shock."

"Okay I call him right away, but can you please give me a few minutes of alone time with her?" she asked quietly. The officer nodded solemnly and called his men back behind the yellow tape. Sango smirked giddily, and ran over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome? I just wanted to tell you that Sesshomaru ran away with Kikyo!"

"WHAT?" Kagome snarled as she shot up! Sango didn't see her friends blue eyes anymore she saw crimson eyes with hatred in them. "Where is he?"

"Kagome I was only kidding! Calm down or you'll go into shock again!" Sango yelped. Kagome turned to Sango with a new hatred that was directed at her! She whimpered and backed away towards the terrified police.

"KAGOME!" a voice boomed from across the city. Kagome's crimson eyes drained back to blue, and she turned her eyes toward the direction the voice had come from. A small smile spread across her lips, and before anyone could blink Sesshomaru was in front of her. "What the hell did you do? Are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine Sesshomaru! It was just a car wreck is all!" she laughed. She hugged him around the waist and let a purr escape her lips. "I really missed you."

"Well, I guess you're all right, but it looked pretty bad. You are my mate and I can see and feel what happens to you." He growled. Kagome nodded and looked at the people that had started to surround them with evil looks on their faces. "Oh shit."

"What? What's going on? Why are they surrounding us?" Kagome asked sliding behind Sesshomaru.

"They don't know that youkai exist remember? Before you met Kouga, InuYasha, and myself you had no idea what a youkai was! We are so screwed now!" he snapped angrily. Kagome turned her midnight blue eyes up to him, and started to panic! What about Rin? Would she be all right, or would they capture her as well? "Don't think about her right now Kagome, or she will suffer our fate as well. Listen though. Rin is smarter than any one of these humans, so if you get Sango to take her then she will be safe."

"What about us Sesshomaru? What's going to happen to us now?" Kagome asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't know my love. I just don't know."

The End 

Well I will be writing a sequel to this one so nobody panic! Here's the summary for it:

Kagome and Sesshomaru were captured 17 years ago, and Rin has been growing up with Sango and Miroku. She misses her real parents, and she wants to find them! Problem is that she doesn't know where to look, but there was a little boy there the day her parents were captured. He's also a youkai, but will he even help Rin?


End file.
